Barbara (The Silencers)
Barbara is a villainess who was featured in the first Matt Helm ''spy spoof movie The Silencers (USA 1966). She was played by actress Nancy Kovack (b 1935). '''Appearance and character - ' A tall, beautiful, blonde, white woman in her early thirties, Barbara wears only a man's white shirt and white stiletto shoes. The only background information we have on Barbara (no last name is used or credited) is she works for the criminal syndicate BIG O and she has killed Tina's partner in a similar fashion prior to to her attempt on'' Helm's'' life. She is obviously a cold blooded killer, a vamp, able to act a part plausibly well, using her seductive charms to put even very experienced agents such as Helm off their guard in order to kill them. Weapons - ' A slim, stiletto style knife. After ''Barbara's ''death, ''Tina takes a gun out of the female assassin's handbag. '''The story - ICE secret agent Matt Helm (Dean Martin) must thwart the plans of the evil organization BIG O, which plans to explode an atomic bomb and start World War 3. Barbara's role in the plot - Barbara seduces and then kills ICE operatives who are interfering with BIG O's nefarious schemes. Helm is her latest target.'' '' Barbara pretends to be an ICE operative who has been sent to persuade Helm to undertake a new mission he wants to avoid. When she first tries to pull her knife on'' Helm'' she's behind him. But the ICE agent turns around to face her at that moment, so Barbara is forced to abandon her initial attempt. As she has Helm in her clinches and they kiss, she makes her second try, retrieving the deadly knife hidden in her hair; she is about to plunge it into Helm's back, but Tina (Daliah Lavi), an ICE agent who later turns out to be a traitor, who arrives just in time. Tina fires 2 bullets into the female assassin's own back, killing her. Viewpoint -''' Barbara only appears in one sequence of the movie, near the beginning. Her early disappearance deprives the rest of the film of a notable villainess. However, the single scene featuring '''Kovack's seductively evil Barbara, with her classic, fitting (and fairly graphic) demise, is a favorite among many villainess fans. Trivia *Nancy Kovack appeared as Monique in the 1964 episode ‘Hail To The Chief’ for the tv series ‘Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea’. *Nancy Kovack appeared as the evil nurse Miss Flostone in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Nancy Kovack appears as Rita Mitchell, a rich snobby actress in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". *Nancy Kovack appears (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil), *Nancy Kovack appeared as Queenie, the Joker's henchwoman in the 1966 episodes "The Joker is Wild" and "Batman is Riled" for the TV series "Batman". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. *Nancy Kovack appeared as Sonja, the KAOS agent in the 1969 episode "The Night They Raided Knights" in the TV series Get Smart. Gallery 19cd4344a62035a1f1035a71b500bef4.jpg 901d3c4db404c65ca27a3f50355fe024.jpg 955a3f7472500eee29d83fa666899136.jpg|Barbara poses on Matt's fireplace mantle while she waits for her victum to arrive home. 1317c0d12d1a474bcd9b33d10b7a75b2.jpg 3ce084dd605bcd7113a2d8202f33b579.jpg barbara surprise.jpg|Barbara pivots away from the mirror to face Matt as he enters his bathroom. Barbara's_legs_with_white_shoes_(Nancy_Kovack).jpg a11b3024ca14c270043ea93e83e570a2.jpg|Nice surprise for Matt behind the bathroom door. 5cdbd4c06acc7b8edb0c120be260a9fe.jpg a32e2a1bcd8488a0f466532e64cf91ef.jpg 1e9a060d2eb31013c103c08406936f9a.jpg|A beautiful face hiding an evil mind. F7884d404da06b1b46352c44822859bb.jpg Barbara seducing Matt Helm ( Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin).JPG|Barbara seducing Matt Helm (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin) Barbara goes for her knife first time (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin).JPG|Barbara goes for her knife first time (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin) d1.jpg|"MacDonald sent me." Barbara lied. F94cead598d70a6eb09dbaf54b71045f.jpg 41ea29d6de39398988a5153adc531ddf.jpg Barbara raises her knife (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin).JPG|Barbara raises her knife (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin) 478305da0082db141d7059f03d5bca1c.jpg TheSilencers_NancyKovak06.jpg a53aade757371c62b57ae4590011ed4c.jpg|Still holding Barbara's body, Matt tries to grasp what just happened. Tina's bullets finish the villainess (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin).JPG|Tina's bullets finish Barbara (Nancy Kovack with Dean Martin) TheSilencers_NancyKovak07.jpg Tina - Barbara's nemesis (Daliah Lavi).JPG|But she likes to scratch - Tina, Barbara's nemesis (Daliah Lavi) Silencers.jpg 4346892663174b42573d7d1fcbcf0544.jpg|Matt examines Barbara's body laying beside his bar while holding the dagger he removed from her right hand. Evil Barbara's corpse on the floor as Tina and Helm chat (Nancy Kovack with Daliah Lavi and Dean Martin) (Large).JPG|Barbara lies dead as Helm and Tina chat (Nancy Kovack with Daliah Lavi and Dean Martin) Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Woman Kills Villainess